The Foxes Go To Camp Green Lake
by l'ange agoniser
Summary: The Foxes [Tear, Flame, Strip, Diamond, Trigger, Blade, and Shady] a gang from New York are sent to Camp Green Lake. What will happen when The Foxes [5 girls, 2 guys] reveal many secrets about themselves and their past? Will the world come crashing down?


Rain: Sorry this prologue is sooooo short but I just wanted to get out the story about how they got sent to Camp Green Lake! The actual chapters will be much, much longer! But anyway this prologue is VERY blunt and bad [or I think it is anyway] but the first chapter will be a lot better! There will even be a big secret let out! What's the secret you ask? Well I will give you a clue: It's about the gang's name The Foxes, why they are called that.  
  
Squid: Please tell me I'm not in this story!  
  
Rain: Oh nooooo... Squidy you are one of the main characters! You play a BIG role *evil smile*.  
  
Squid: Oh no! *Runs Away*.  
  
Tear: Shut up and get ova it already! *Slaps Squid*  
  
Squid: Owwy! *Cries*.  
  
The Foxes Go To Camp Green Lake  
  
Prologue  
  
"Flame! Get ova here now!" Yelled a very irritated Trigger, "Where in the hell did you put the lock pick?"  
"It's in the front pocket of the bag where we keep the extra switch blades!" Flame pointed to the bag running over from behind the bushes, followed by Tear, Diamond, and Blade.  
"Shut up! Flame, Trigger if y'all don't learn to keep yer's mouth shut we gonna get caught!" Whispered Tear, the leader of the gang. She crouched down low, taking the lock pick form Trigger and doing it herself. "Damn! This is one of them new locks! I can't get it open!" Tear turned around to think, looking at her gang.  
"Tear we better get outta here, I think I hear the cops!" Whispered Stripe, who was looking down the road watching for people.  
"Shit! Okay come on everyone, let's get our ass's outta here before the show up!" Tear through the lock pick back in the bag, swinging it over her shoulder crouching down and running swiftly down behind the bushes. Flame, Trigger, Blade, Diamond, Shady, and Stripe followed her. Tear looked around but couldn't see anything since it was so dark out, but she decided to take a chance and se ran across the road swiftly running into the park. Tear hid behind some trees and waited for everyone else.  
"RUN!" Yelled her gang as they ran past Tear. Tear looked around behind her and saw the bright lights of the cops running after them. Tear ran to catch up with her group, running through the park and out into the streets, dodging cars and people. She caught up with her gang, yelling, "Go around to The Alley, and head for home, if we can beat them there we can get off!" Tear yelled running through the streets, down a dark alley jumping the fences and heading out to the poorer part of the city. She kept running for about 3 miles before she slid to a stop, her gang stumbling into her. Cops surrounded them.  
"STOP! The Fox's, you are now under arrest for attempted robbery of Mr. Dickens the 3rd, the stealing of Mrs. Jinn's car, the robbery of—" The police officer was cut off by Tear.  
"Shut up already! We know our god damn record! But this time, I ain't going down without a fight!" Tear pulled out her switchblade, the rest doing the same. "Come on Foxes! We can get past 'em! Just keep hold of yer blade and make sure you keep your eyes peeled, no one gets left behind this time! I WILL NOT be responsible for another death!" Tear glared at the cops, then without warning she ran up to the head officer, cutting his right shoulder. The officer went to grab his gun but Tear had already snatched it away from him slashing his other arm.  
The rest of the gang had taken on there own cops, until slowly one by one they fell. First to go was Shady, who was caught from behind and knocked out by the blow of a nightstick. Next was Flame who tripped over a dropped nightstick, getting held down by two officers. Stripe was next, getting a blow to her ribs, going light headed was to slow to black another blow to the ribs, landing her on the ground held down by the officer. Diamond was next, she was knocked out with a blow to the head. Blade and Trigger [who always fought together] were brought down next, they had 3 officers around them, one charged them from behind, hitting them in the heads, making them light headed and slow, then the to front officers tackled them, pinning them to the ground.  
Last to go was Tear herself, she had held up against the first officer, knocking her out, she was still fighting the next officer, when two more came to help. She looked around her, trying to decide what was the best thing to do. She could here her gang being handcuffed and shoved into the cars, she even heard Flame yelling that she was sorry, she couldn't help her.  
"Damn! It looks like this is the end! Fuck it!" Tear charged at the 3 officers, cutting the first one across the chest, then kicking her down. She cut the next officer across the face, but got tackled down from behind and pinned to the ground. She struggled trying to get free before they shoved the handcuffs around her wrists. They picked her up, taking two of them since she would not stop kicking and swinging her body around. After a couple of minutes they finally got her into a car with flame and Stripe. 


End file.
